


Say, A

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: All Sam wanted was a say.





	Say, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: A Say  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Episode Related  
Pairing: Sam/Toby  
Rating: CHILD  
Spoilers: "The Drop In"  
Series: No  
Summary: All Sam wanted was a say.  
Archive Instructions: I instruct you to archive.  
Disclaimer: Not mine, but I do have fun with them.  
Author's Notes: The Drop In was on last Wednesday. Don't tell me you weren't expecting this. :) 

**A Say by Perpetual Motion**

"How the hell could you do this to me, Toby?" Sam paced Toby's living room in brisk, efficient steps. If he were at the White House, no one would have noticed; he would have looked like any other employee in a hurry. In Toby's apartment, he looked angry. Very angry.

"I'm sorry." Toby's voice was quiet.

Sam stopped , turned on his hell to face Toby and glared. "You're *sorry*? *Sorry*? You're *SORRY*?!" I worked on that speech for weeks! *Weeks*! And all you can do is practically whisper one little word that's supposed to make it all better?!" Sam didn't wait for a response. He grabbed his coat and briefcase and slammed out of the apartment.

Toby sagged into a chair. He rubbed his face with his hands and leaned his head back. His voice was a sad, exhausted whisper. "I'm sorry, Sam."

*

"You shouldn't have done it." Leo stood in Toby's office door and watched the other man.

"You know he wouldn't have put it in, Leo."

"You're not certain about that."

"Yes, I am. He was trying for the perfect speech. He wouldn't have put it in."

"Did it have to go in?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Toby still wouldn't look up. "Because they had to be reprimanded."

"In that speech?"

"Yes."

Leo crossed his arms and took a step into Toby's office, closing the door. "Why that speech?"

"Because it was a very important speech."

"Why didn’t you tell Sam?"

"Because listening to an hour of reasons not to put the drop in in was not on my agenda for the day."

"So it has nothing to do with the fact that you're his partner *and* his boss and sometimes you need to just be the boss?"

"No."

"Of course not." Leo turned toward the door. "Talk to him, Toby. He's been in a mood all day." Leo left.

Toby kept staring at his laptop for a moment before finally giving up and reaching for the stress ball on the corner of his desk. He bounced it off the wall that connected with Sam's office.

Donk. Donk. Donk.

He held onto the ball for a few seconds, waiting. He bounced it again. 

Donk. Donk. Donk.

Sam walked into Toby's office while reading a report. "What?" His tone was mild, but when he looked up at Toby there was ice in his eyes.

"We need to talk."

"Slip it into a speech. I'm sure I'll hear it eventually." Sam turned to leave.

"Sam!" The word was barked. Toby waited for the other man to turn around. "Shut the door."

Sam raised his eyebrows and slightly but did as he was told. He sat on the couch. "What?"

"I'm sorry."

"And?"

"I should have told you."

"Yes." The word was hissed out as Sam clenched his jaw. "Why did you do it, Toby?"

"Because I had to?"

"*Why*?"

"Because I'm your boss, and sometimes I feel like I have to remind you."

"You don't. I know you're my boss. I know you get final call. I *know* the drop in would have gotten in no matter what I said."

Toby blinked. He was confused. "You knew?"

"I'm idealistic, not stupid."

"I know."

"You wanted it in, it would have gone in. Doesn't matter if I had a say or not." Sam looked Toby in the eye. "I'm not mad about the drop in, Toby, at least not directly. I'm mad because I didn't get a say in it. You never gave me a chance. You didn't even warn me."

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." Sam stood up, gathered his papers, and sighed. "I love you, Toby, but you're a horse's ass sometimes."

"I know."

"I have to finish reading this."

"Okay."

"I'll see you tonight." Sam left not giving Toby a chance to respond.

Toby saw the exit for what it was; a very small act of revenge. He wasn't getting a say in the night's plans because he hadn't allowed Sam a say in his speech. Fair enough.


End file.
